Cold Nights
by GlowBlade998
Summary: In which Dax is frozen solid, and Beyal decides that it couldn't hurt to warm him up. Polarshipping (Dax/Beyal)


Cold Nights

The evening had dropped several degrees since they had first set up camp. Then again, Dax mused, the day hadn't been very warm to begin with. Mere weeks into winter and already the Lowlander couldn't stand it. He tried to keep as close to the campfire as possible, but it was still freezing.

The rest of Core-Tech fared much better than he did, especially Beyal. The monk sat further away from the fire than anyone else, robe wrapped snuggly around him. Dax almost felt jealous of the monkfish's warm, cozy cloak. He'd rather have that than his own flimsy jacket. He was also very jealous of the cloak for it being wrapped around Beyal. Dax thought he was the only one who should be hugging Beyal, not that he'd ever admit it.

Dax shivered and snatched his sleeping bag from his pack, slipping inside it and curling up. From the other side of the fire, Jinja smirked at him.

"Is the big bad Lowlander cold?" she mocked. Dax pulled a face at her. Chase laughed.

"Leave him alone Jin," he grinned. "He's just not as well tuned to the cold as we are."

Dax threw a rock at him. "Shut it, Lil' Suno." he grumbled. "I'm too comfortable to get up and kick your ass right now."

Bren groaned from his sleeping bag. "Can you guys be a _teensy _bit more quiet? I don't think that tuna sandwich agreed with me."

"_Nothing_ agrees with you Bren." Jinja said, leaning back casually and poking the fire.

As the other two made fun of Bren, Dax realized the sleeping bag had gotten heavier, and he had gotten _much _warmer. Looking up, he noticed that Beyal's cloak had been draped over him, while the monk in question was sitting next to him, looking rather bare without the thick robe.

At Dax's stare, the monk turned and met his questioning gaze. Beyal flushed. "I – I thought you looked cold." he stammered.

The Lowlanders lips twitched. "Thanks, Lil' Monkfish." he murmured, snuggling back down and yawning.

"You are very welcome, Dax." the monk said softly, turning his gaze towards the fire with a look of confusion etched onto his face.

_Crag, that's cute..._was the last thing Dax thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Dax awoke next, it was midnight, and it felt like the North Pole had just invaded. The cold crept right into his bones froze them. The Lowlander was shivering so much the ground around him was quaking. The thick cloak Beyal had draped over him barely helped shield him from the freezing temperatures.

Something stirred next to him, and if Dax hadn't already been frozen he would have frozen on the spot.

"Dax?" someone mumbled blearily. In the half-light he saw Beyal ease up and stare at him curiously.

"H-hey m-m-m-monkfish." Dax said, teeth chattering furiously. He cursed and snuggled into the sleeping bag, willing himself to get warmer. He felt Beyal shifting next to him and all the sudden found himself with the monks arm slung over him.

"M-monkfish, wha - ?" The Lowlander flushed as Beyal nuzzled closer. The monk shushed him.

"You are freezing! Why did you not say something sooner?" The monks breath was warm against his neck. Dax shivered, and he knew it definitely wasn't from the cold this time.

"You lot were sleeping." he mumbled. Crag, what was the monk doing to him? He was feeling warm and fuzzy inside, which was something the Lowlander was not accustomed to.

There was a few moments of silence, which was broken by Beyal's whisper of "Move over."

Dax, confused, merely complied and was shocked when the monk slid into the sleeping bag with him, tangling his legs with Dax's and wrapping his arms around him. Beyal dragged the Lowlander down and rested his head against his shoulder.

Beyal didn't seem to notice that Dax's face had turned redder than a tomato. Dax, however, was very aware of this fact, and was cursing himself for being so obvious.

"Beyal – mff!" He started to say, but he never finished. Beyal's warm lips were pressed against his own, and Dax soon found himself relaxing, wrapping his arms around the monk. The moment barely lasted a second, before Beyal pulled away and grinned tiredly, nuzzling back into Dax.

Now very warm, the still blushing Dax couldn't help but think the cold wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
